Returning
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: POST Merlin series. The Round Table return to Merlin in the year 2012, and stay with Merlin until the descendants of Druids can complete their plan. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Merlin.
1. The Protector

I live in a village just next to the lake of Avalon. My family are treated as royalty in the year of 2012.

Why?

Because of the person I am tied with until my time is up or they return.

When my ancestor walked out her cottage all those many years ago, she never expected to see a golden dragon fly to her, nor a white dragon to be beside it.

Most importantly to see a young man being placed in front of her.

"Hello Katrina" whispered the Dragon to her.

"How do you know my name?" my ancestor asked the dragon. She was a druid.

"Your destiny is about to begin. The Once and Future King is dead and Emrys needs a protector" said the Dragon.

And a spell was cast on her. Whenever the mother turns sixty, Merlin Emrys' life is given to the eldest daugher.

My name is Lucy, and I live in the village of descendants of druids whom remember the prophecy. I live with my two daughters (Abby and Molly), my son (Andrew), my husband (Gill) and Merlin. Also a dog called Aithusa. She used to be a dragon.

The moment Merlin lost the dead look in his eyes was the moment I remembered long after he was gone.

I was eating dinner with Merlin and Molly. Abby was at a friends house while Gill and Andrew were away out.

Then I hear a yell.


	2. 21st Century

"MERLIN! LUCY! I THINK YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE THIS!" yelled Gill.

Lucy, Merlin and Molly ran outside.

"Where the bleeding hell are you Gill!?" Lucy yelled.

"By the lake!" came the yell. The three of them started to run in the direction of the lake. Gill and Andrew stood staring out at the lake and as Lucy, Molly and Merlin came to a stop,they saw people standing waist deep into the water.

"Arthur!" yelled Merlin.

The figure in the middle immediately looked began to quickly move through the water, even though his armour pulled him back.

Merlin was stood, frozen stuck as the Once and Future King fought the evil perils of water to get to his old manservant.

Arthur heard the others behind him but he could only focus on Merlin in his weird attire.

He got to the shallow area of the water, and yelled "MERLIN!"

That one word shocked Merlin out of a trance and he ignored the yelling of Lucy and raced towards the water. They meet at the edge of the water and froze.

Merlin took in his friends. They all looked the same. King Arthur with his armour, blonde hair and golden crown and blue eyes. Queen Guinevre in her purple dress with her hair curling down her back with her crown on her head. The Knights, Elyan, Leon, Percival, Gwaine and Lancelot with their armour shining and swords on the hips, cloaks blowing lightly in the wind. Giaus still in his robes.

And they took in Merlin, he looked older.

Well he looked the same.

But his eyes were older and he wore different clothes.

"Merlin" whispered Arthur and he took another step forward. Merlin swallowed and hugged Arthur tight.

Arthur heard his friend sob and held tighter.

The others smiled.

Lucy smiled at the reunion. Then lightening broke out.

"Oi, get inside!" she yelled.

Merlin jumped away from Arthur, he bowed to Gwen, took her hand and began to pull her away from the water. Everyone followed them. Gwen smiled at Merlin, who smiled back.

Gill and Andrew ran to help Giaus and they began to walk back to the house.

Everyone they passed, they bowed at the group.

"Does everyone know who we are?" asked Gwaine.

"Yes, they know who Merlin is as well, and they also know that you were all meant to return" smiled Andrew.

* * *

They arrived home and Arthur, Gwen, the Knights, Gaius and Merlin were told to sit down while the family left them to catch up.

On the way home, Lucy had phoned her daughter and asked her to come home. She meet them there.

"Mum, they cannot go around dressed around like this" said Abby.

"I know" Lucy muttered.

"Why were they resurrected?" asked Molly.

"Because Arthur was never meant to die, but destiny had to have all them at this point of time to test their bond" Lucy said.

"Test their bond. It's been way over two thousand years and Merlin looked like he was dying everyday" said Gill.

"I know, but he did not try to kill himself so, they passed" said Lucy.

"How do you know all this?" asked Gill.

"It was in Katrina's notes, the original carer. The Dragon told her all the details while Merlin lay on her bed unconscious" said Lucy.

"So, we need to get the Knights into new clothes" said Gill.

Lucy and Abby smiled at that.

"And Merlin and I will take care of it. You can help the Queen" said Gill.

"So no naked Knights?" asked Abby.

"Not for my sixteen year old daughter" said Gill and the family made their way back to the living.

* * *

Gwen and Arthur were hugging each other by the window, Giaus was clutching Merlin, whispering in his ear. The Knights were sitting, just talking.

Lucy cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her.

"Merlin, can you help Gill with clothes for the Knights and Giaus. Abby and I will help with the Queen" said Lucy.

Merlin nodded, and stood up.

"Clothes?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, prat, clothes. You can't walk around like that" said Merlin. Arthur smiled at the word Prat. He allowed Merlin to drag him up the stairs.

"These halls are tiny" said Arthur.

"Well, we are not in a castle" said Merlin as he lead the way. Gill walked behind them.

Merlin opened a door and walked in. Arthur walked in and tripped over a piece of clothing.

"This is your room isn't it?" asked Arthur.

"Yep" said Merlin as he lay on his bed and looked under it on the other side.

"We are always trying to make him clean up. He's worse than my children" said Gill as he made his way over to Merlin's closet.

"How long has he stayed with you?" asked Arthur as he got his armor off.

"Well, he's stayed with Lucy as she grew up. But he's stayed with her family dating back to your reign. He never returned to Camelot" said Gill as he handed Arthur a shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Really?" whispered Arthur.

"Yep, he remembers all of it and this is the exact room he was placed in with Katrina, the women the Dragon left him with. She kept a book and every generation who has looked after Merlin has written in it. Katrina wrote about the day Merlin arrived to her and then the day she passed him down to her daughter and then every daughter after that wrote an entry for the day he was passed down" said Gill.

"I would like to read that" said Arthur as Merlin resurfaced.

"That would not be very fair would it?" asked Merlin as he began to pulled Arthur's clothes off.

"Why not?" asked Arthur once the shirt was off.

"Because Merlin has never seen the book. The person he stays with hides it. I've read it" said Gill while Merlin put Arthur's modern day shirt on.

"So, why hasn't Merlin seen it?" asked Arthur.

"Because they hate me" said Merlin and Arthur snorted.

"No, because no one believed it was time to tell him of the plan" said Gill.

"Plan? What plan?" asked Merlin.

* * *

Gwaine sat with the other Knights and Giaus in the living room. Five year old Molly sat across from him and they were having a staring war.

Then a white dog ran in. Molly broke contact and started to pet the dog.

" 'thusa" she cheered while the dog jumped on her.

"Molly, can you do us a favour?" asked Percival. Molly looked up from the dog and nodded.

"Tell us about Merlin" said Percival.

"You already know Merlin silly" said Molly.

"Tell us a story" said Leon.

"When I was three, mummy tells me this all the time. I would cry and cry at breakfast and the only thing that would calm me down was when Merlin would make bread people and have them dance across the table. It's the only thing he can do" said Molly.

"What do you mean?" asked Giaus.

"His magic is weak. Mummy knows why" said Molly.

Just then Arthur walked in in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Gwaine snorted.

"Very funny" muttered Arthur as he took a seat.

"And what plan?" Merlin asked as he and Gill walked in.

"That is up to Lucy to tell you" said Gill. Merlin grabbed Gwaine by the hear, and without breaking a sweat, began to drag him upstairs. Gill followed behind.

Arthur took a deep breath that drew Percival.

"What's wrong?" he asked the King.

"Merlin" said Arthur.

"What about him? He seems happy to me" said Lancelot.

"He lived here while everyone else died" said Arthur.

"What does that mean?" asked Elyan.

"Merlin has lived with my family. Dating back to Katrina" said Molly with a giggle.

"And who is Katrina?" asked Elyan.

"She was druid that was alive during my reign" said Arthur.

"So Merlin is over a thousand years old" said Percival.

Then Gwaine walked in with jeans and a shirt.

Leon snorted.

"Immature" said Gwaine.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

* * *

"So, are you really a queen?" asked Abby as she brushed Gwen's hair in her room.

"Yes, though I used to be a servant" said Gwen as she played with her jeans. Lucy had given her a pair of jeans with a white vest top.

"Really, so how did you become queen?" asked Abby.

"Hasn't Merlin told you any of this?" asked Gwen.

"No, he never talks about Camelot. Mum said he likes to live in the present because he had a hard past" said Abby. She finished with Gwen's hair and moved to face her.

"Poor Merlin" muttered Gwen.

"Yeah. I think he has a hard present" said Abby as she help the Queen to stand.

"Meaning?" asked Gwen.

"Merlin!" Lucy was heard yelling, "when will you clean your room!"

A groan was heard from down the corridor and Gill laughing.

"That happens every night, I think the Knights should be done so we can go down now" said Abby. The two left and went downstairs.

All the Knights were sitting in jeans and shirt. Even Giaus sat in jeans.

"What the hell is it with this material in this time?" moaned Arthur.

"Oh, shut up prat" said Merlin as he walked past.

Of course Arthur smiled again.

"Why do you keep smiling whenever Merlin says prat?" asked Gwaine.

"I have no idea" said Arthur.

"Dinner!" yelled Lucy. All the Knights stood at once and walked as if in a trance to the dinning room. Everyone else followed.

The table had been extended. There were fourteen place settings. Gill was already at the table with Molly and Andrew. There were pots and plates of food already on the table and Lucy, Abby and Merlin walked in with more food.

"Please, take a seat" Lucy said.

Everyone walked to a seat and sat down. Abby sat down next to Molly. Lucy sat at the end of the table and Arthur made sure Merlin was sitting next to him.

They began to help themselves to food. After showing the newbies how to use the utensils.

"Lucy, I have a question" said Merlin.

"Yes?" asked Lucy.

"What plan?" he asked.


	3. The Park

"Actually, I would like to know about this plan as well" said Arthur. Lucy glared at her husband.

"Well, you'll just have to wait won't you?" she smirked, "now get eating then we will have to find you lot somewhere in this house for you to sleep."

The large group started to eat.

* * *

The group sat in the living room. Merlin sat with the kids on the floor, head leaning on the chair that Arthur sat on.

"Okay, the Knights will be sleeping in here. You'll be given bed sheets to lie under. Arthur and Gwen will be sleeping in the spare room. Giaus will be sleeping in Merlin's room. Merlin!" Lucy looked at the warlock.

"I go and clean it up, a little" said Merlin and he left.

Giaus laughed.

"Where will Merlin be sleeping?" asked Arthur.

"He hasn't told me. He just told me that Giaus should have his bed" shrugged Lucy.

"He'll can sleep in our room. On the floor. Is that okay?" Arthur turned to his wife, who smiled and nodded.

Merlin walked back in, this time carrying a book. He smiled at Giaus and handed it over.

"You kept this?" Giaus whispered.

"I promised to study every word, now I have it memorized" smiled Merlin.

"Merlin, your sleeping on the spare bedroom floor. Arthur demands" said Gill.

"Awesome" smiled Merlin as he sat back down.

"Have you cleaned your room?" asked Lucy.

"Yes" Merlin nodded.

"With or without magic?" asked Lucy.

"With, it's easier" said Merlin.

Lucy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course, you lot better try and get some sleep" said Lucy, she took sleeping Molly feom her husband and went upstairs.

Her two other children went after her. Merlin took Gwen and Arthur to their room. The Knights were being handed their sheets and they tried to get comfortable in areas around the room. Gill took Giaus to Merlins room and they all went to sleep, Lucy was happy that Merlin were having no nightmares.

* * *

The next morning found Merlin with Andrew, Arthur and the Knights walked by the Lake Of Avalon. Nearby was a park that Merlin helped build. Andrew loved to play there.

"So, you've been immortal all this time?" asked Gwaine.  
"Yes, I've lived in that house since a month after ... the incident" said Merlin as they walked into the park.

Andrew rang toward the slide. Merlin sat on a swing. Arthur sat on the one next to that while the Knights sat on the ground.

"So, what have you been doing with yourself?" asked Leon.

"Well, everyone here knows who I am, they are all descended from Druids from Camelot, so no one found it weird that I was not aging. The Great Dragon left me with Katrina and she took me traveling, claiming I needed to see more, we saw everything. Then she feel pregnant with a man from Russia so I teleported us back to Camelot. We refused to see anyone but we moved to the lake of Avalon. Soon enough, we had built a house there and shortly after her daughter was born, a girl called Ariana, she began to write in a book. She told me that the book was private and since I was never going to die, and she was, she had to begin a tradition. Druids started to move to the lake of Avalon and soon there was little town there. I built most of the village as well as park. When parks came into fashion, I built this park myself and every child since then has loved it" Merlin smiled.

"Do you know what happens now?" asked Leon just as a golden dog walked up to him.

"No, I'm sorry but I don't" said Merlin.

_Merlin _a voice in Merlin's head said. Merlin froze and slowly looked down at the dog.

"Kilgarrah?" asked Merlin.


	4. Attic Dormitory

Merlin took the golden dog home with him, as if he had a choice. After he asked a dog the question, his friend turned to look at him as if he had lost his nut and decided that they better get him home so with Arthur on one side, Gwaine on the other and a golden dog at his heels, they arrived home.

Athur and the Knights realised that they were hungry and went in the direction of the kitchen. Merlin rolled his eyes and went to his room, he knew that Giaus would be talking to Andrew. Gwen would more thanlikely be spending time with the teenager, Abby, and the Knights were stuffing their faces.

The dog followed Merlin to his room, and soon enough in walked the white dog.

"So, I seriously hope that I am not going mad" muttered Merlin as he sat on his made bed.

_No young warlock, it is me _thought Kilgarrah.

"So I am not losing my mind" said Merlin as he looked at the golden dog.

_No, but destiny says that it is time for you to know the truth _said Kilgarrah. Merlin looked at him.

"Truth?" Merlin asked.

* * *

Lancelot and Percival sat in the living room, just staring at the walls.

"I missed you, you know" said Percival.

"I know" Lancelot nodded.

"Why did you kiss Gwen, that time when you came back" said Percival. Lancelot looked at his friend.

"I never came back" he said.

"You never came back?" asked Percival.

"No, Morgana resurrected a look alike of me to split up Gwen and Arthur" said Lancelot.

"That is got to be the best news ever" smiled Percival.

Lancelot smiled.

* * *

Arthur sat watching as the two girls skipped around each other. One was chopping while the other was cooking.

"What was it like the first time you met Merlin?" Molly asked.

"He insulted me" smiled Arthur.

"What did he say?" asked Abby as she stirred the soup.

"Well he called me an Ass" said Arthur and he laughed.

His laughter got Molly laughing.

"I can remember a time when I was young and Merlin was left to look after me" said Abby suddenly.

Arthur and Molly looked at him.

"Mum and Dad had to go and do something in the village so Merlin watched me play with dolls. He smiled at me when I ran up to him and passed him one of my Barbies. He refused to play because he was tired. So I left him because Mum told me to never bother him when he was tired and soon enough he fell asleep. I was only four but I covered him with my lucky blanket. He just slept there while I played with my dolls and then he said something in his sleep that made me laugh until Mum came home. He said "how long have you been training to be a prat?" " Abby looked at Arthur, "when did he say that?"

"He said that to me when we encoutered for the second time. Shorty after that, we had a mace fight through the market place" smiled Arthur.

* * *

Giaus sat next to Gwen as Andrew quickly finished off marking grades for his class, he was a primary school teacher. He finished with a flick of his wrist and turned to face the pair.

"What do you want to ask?" he asked them.

"Merlin" said Giaus, "I noticed he looked rather ill when we ... arrived here"

"Yes, it was written as far back as Katrina. She and the descendants would not take him back to Camelot because he never stopped grieving. In fact, they stayed away from anywhere with news of Camelot until not long after Gwen's death. She and the others wrote about how he would go days with eating or nights with sleep. The people looking after him began to drug him and even a couple had to tie him to a chair and force feed him. We've had to do it a couple of times. But he has gotten really healthier since everyone came back" smiled Andrew.

"He was always an idiotic boy" muttered Giaus.

* * *

Elyan was in the attic. So far a bed had been made for Gwaine, Elyan, Lancelot, Percival, Arthur, Gwen and they were making a bed for Leon.

"So Giaus is sleeping downstairs in the spare room and Merlin is getting his room back" said Elyan as he followed Lucy's instructions.

"That is the plan" smiled Lucy.

Elyan nodded.  
"Did Merlin make these beds?" asked Elyan.

"Yes, around a hundred years ago, someone married a man who worked with wood and he helped, he got her permission to use the attic into a room for everyone" said Lucy.

"You know that plan everyone is talking about?" asked Elyan.

"Yes" said Lucy.

"What do you hope that the outcome would be?" asked Elyan.

"For you all to be back in Camelot."


	5. The Plan

A week passed and everyone got closer. Elyan did not ask Lucy for anymore of the plan.

Everyone gathered in the dining hall. Merlin and Arthur sat together.

"It's time for the plan to be revealed" smirked Lucy from where she stood with her family.

Kilgarrah raised his head to look up at Merlin, who was avoiding his eyes.

"This plan has been a working in the making. Basically, on the next full moon, which is tonight, we are to gather in the woods, you'll all be in your clothes from Camelot, we will be in similar wear. The dogs will be dragons again and we will drink a potion that will knock us out. The others will chant a spell and we should wake up in Camelot, or the last thing you remember" smiled Lucy, "so what is the last thing you remember?"

"Dying" said Arthur.

"Being crowned Queen" said Gwen.

"Announcing the death of the King" said Leon, he smiled at Arthur.

"Being dead" said Lancelot and Elyan at the same time.

"Dying" said Gwaine.

"Watching Gwaine die" said Percival.

"At the crowning of the Queen" said Giaus.

"Well, be prepared to wake up there tomorrow" smiled Gilli.

* * *

Merlin was sitting in his room with his dogs. Everyone else was getting into their clothes. But he was sitting on his bed, staring the golden dog.

"So, I was forced to live a very long life to gain intelligence?" asked Merlin.

"Yes, the old religion is quite cruel" said Kilgarrah.

"You think?" asked Merlin as he rested his head in his hands.

"The test of you Loyalty and the adding to your intelligence worked, did it not?" asked Kilgarrah.

"I guess, now you better go and wait outside, I need to change into Manservant Merlin" said Merlin and pushed the two dogs out the room.

He slammed the door in their faces.

"Stupid warlock" growled Kilgarrah.

* * *

Gwen felt so relaxed it her dress and crown. Gaius had his robes back. The Knights felts so comfortable in their armor and the King was leaning against the back of the sofa. The family walked in and everyone had to admit that they looked weird.

Then they just sat there.

Arthur's eyes opened when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The dogs walked in, closely followed by Merlin in his brown trousers, brown boots, blue shirt, brown jacket.

And his red neckerchief.

Arthur smiled as Merlin fidgeted with his sleeve.

"It's time" said Lucy.

* * *

They walked through the small village and then it hit Lancelot and Elyan.

"What happens to us?" they asked together.

"Oh, sorry, Gwaine and Arthur will be healed and you two will turn up on the shore with Arthur and Merlin" said Lucy.

"Why are you lot coming?" asked Merlin.

"Because we have to make sure you are settled" said Gilli.

They reached the clearing and there was flash behind them.

Everyone turned to see a golden dragon and a white dragon following.

Merlin smiled.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur stood facing each other. Gaius, Leon, Percival, Lancelot, Gwaine, Gwen, Lucy, Gilli, Abby, Molly, Elyan and Andrew stood around them. At each side were the dragons.

Around them were the villagers.

They drank the potion and each and everyone of them fell to the ground.

Blackness took over.


	6. Returning

In the courtroom in Camelot, Gaius, Leon, Gwen suddenly breathed in deep, scaring everyone else. Their eyes were pure white for a second before going back to normal.

"Arthur is not dead" said Gwen and she walked out the room.

Leon nodded at everyone and left. Gaius followed after him.

The three of them entered Gwen's chambers and smiled.

"He's on his way back" whispered Gwen.

She rested a hand against her heart and lay back on her bed.

* * *

Percival breathed in really deep to find himself holding Gwaine, who was still tied up.

He quickly untied the Knight and lay him on the ground, delighted to still see breath in him.

He sat there for an hour until Gwaine breathed in really deep.

His eyes shot open and he looked at his mate.

"Percival" he whispered.

"Your okay now" smiled Percival as his brother in arms sat up.

"We need to get back to Camelot" said Gwaine.

* * *

Arthur, Lancelot, Elyan and Merlin took a deep breath.

They were lying in a square on the grass by the lake.

Arthur, Lancelot and Elyan sat up and groaned when a headache attacked them.

"That is why you don't sit up right away after teleporting, or even being brought back from the dead" said Merlin with a small smile. He looked at the three of them.

"Oh ha ha, we really need to get back to Camelot, and as soon as possible" said Lancelot.

"We can help with that" said Kilgarrah as he and the other dragon landed near them.

At the loud noise, the three knights groaned.


	7. Back In Camelot

Arthur and Merlin were laughing and waving their arms in the air. Lancelot and Elyan looked at each other, scared.

"What is up with them?" asked Lancelot. He and Elyan were on Auithsa while Arthur and Merlin were on Kilgarrah and having fun.

"Merlin is a Dragon Lord, he is naturally suited to whatever environment he is in and his heart soars when he is the sky" explained Kilgarrah.

"And what about Arthur?" asked Elyan.

"He and the warlock share a connection through destiny, brotherhood and friendship. His heart also soars while in the sky" said Kilgarrah.

"Watch out, we are arriving into Camelot" said Kilgarrah.

Kilgarrah and Auithsa landed in the courtyard. Guards came running forward, spears at the ready when their King jumped from the back and ordered them to stop. Many of the Knights stepped forward but stood back in shock when they saw their dead brothers arrive beside the King and his manservant.

"Arthur!" the scream penetrated the area as the young Queen came running forward, her dress trailing behind her.

"Guinevere" smiled Arthur as his Queen wrapped her arms around him. Leon and Percival (who had arrived earlier with Gwaine) went to Lancelot and Elyan and held them close.

Gwaine and Gaius took Merlin by his hands and lead him away.

Once they arrived at the Court Physicians and Merlin ran to his room and shut the door behind him.

"What was that about?" asked Gwaine.

"He's in shock. When he arrived in Camelot, his mind finally realized that it was over. He completed most of his destiny" said Gaius.

"What is the rest of the destiny?" asked Gwaine.

"The part where Merlin becomes our Court Sorcerer" said a voice at the door. Gwaine and Gaius turned to see Arthur and everyone else at the door.

"Is he in his room?" asked Gwen.

"Yep" said Gwaine.

Arthur nodded, let go of his wife, and went into the room of his manservant.

They were up there for around an hour when Arthur came back out.

"He agreed" he smiled to his Queen.

"That's great, isn't it?" asked Gwen.

"Yes, but we need to leave him alone for a while. He needs to sleep" said Arthur and everyone but Gaius left.

Gaius looked in on his ward to see Merlin snuggled deep into his poor standard of bed sheets and fast asleep.

* * *

The next day, Arthur went to Gwaine with a very very secret plan.

"Are you serious?" asked Gwaine while they stood in front of the one sleeping dragon and the wide awake dragon.

"Yes, this plan needs to be completed by tonight" said Arthur and he pushed his knight toward the gold dragon.

"Now, go and do not disappoint me" smirked Arthur as Gwaine sighed and climbed the gold dragon.

Kilgarrah shook his head and flew off.

* * *

Merlin woke up around midday to voice coming from the main room. He stumbled from his room and into the main room to see Gwen and Gaius talking.

"Ahh, Merlin, sleep well?" asked Gaius when he saw his ward.

"Goody Merlin, did Arthur tell you want was happening tonight?" asked Gwen. Merlin shook his head.

"Well, tonight he is getting rid of the ban of magic" said Gwen. Merlin blinked and looked at Gwen.

"Why are you so happy?" he peered at the Queen.

"Because it is also your ceremony for your promotion of becoming the Court Sorcerer" smiled Gwen.

"And?" Merlin crossed his arms.

"I get to dress you for it" Gwen clapped her hands together. Merlin turned on his heel, and went back to his room.

"Aw, come on Merlin" Gwen ran to the door.

"Fine, but no frills!" Merlin yelled through his door.

"Promise no frills" said Gwen and she smiled as Merlin slowed left his room and walked up to her.

She giggled, grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

Gaius threw Merlin an apple on his way out.

"Have fun!" he yelled after him.

Merlin shook his head at him just as they left.

Gaius chucked once they were out of sight.


	8. Getting Ready

"Okay, Merlin, I'm ready" Gwen said as she sat on her bed with Merlin behind the changing room.

"Well, I'm not" Merlin replied.

"Tough, you've been there for about an hour now, so move it or you will be going out there naked" said Gwen, and then she murmured to herself, "not that'll there be much complaints."

"What was that?" Merlin asked as he stepped toward. Gwen smiled at her handy work.

Merlin know wore black trousers with black boots. He had a light blue shirt on with a brown belt around his hips.

Gwen had also given him a long dark blue cloak.

"No frills" smirked Gwen.

Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes. He felt really uncomfortable in his new attire.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter" called Gwen and a woman walked in.

"Hello Merlin" she smiled.

* * *

"Hello" Gwaine walked up to a random person.

The poor guy jumped.

"How can I help you sir Knight?" the man asked.

"I'm looking for someone and I wonder if you could point them out to me?" Gwaine asked.

"Certainly" said the man.

"Her name is Hunith" said Gwaine.

"Oh, her with the bastard son?" asked the Farmer.

"Do not call Merlin that, in fact, don't Merlin anything" Gwaine jabbed his finger on the mans chest.

"What about Merlin?" a woman had walked up when she saw a Knight of Camelot talking to Damon, someone who hates Merlin.

"Hunith, this man was looking for you" said Damon and he walked away.

"Your Hunith?" asked Gwaine.

"Yes, yes I am. Why?" asked Hunith.

"Because Arthur sent me to collect you, it's about Merlin" said Gwaine.

"What happened?" asked Hunith.

"Tonight it the ceremony of the banning of magic as well as lordship of Lord Merlin Emrys, Court Sorcerer of Camelot. Arthur wanted to get Merlin a surprise, and you were his best option" said Gwaine.

"But, what would I wear? Tonight? How will we get there in time?" Hunith could not stop smiling.

"Gwen is to pick your clothes, Kilgarrah is giving a lift back and we will get there in time" smiled Gwaine. He held out his arm.

Hunith took it and Gwaine lead her back to the dragon.

* * *

"Sire, there's people here to see you" a guard called into his room.

"Where are they?" asked Arthur.

"In the throne room Sire" said the Guard.

Arthur left his room and followed the guard to the throne room.

Once he entered the room, he smiled and ran and hugged the women.

"Lucy, your here" he smiled.

"Yep, couldn't miss Merlin's big day" said Lucy.

"Where is he?" asked Gill.

"He's getting ready, with Gwen" smirked Arthur.

"Your evil" said Lucy.

There was a roar from outside.

"Gwaine's back" said Arthur and he and the family went out to the courtyard.

* * *

Gwaine lifted Hunith down from the dragon just as Arthur arrived down the stairs.

"Hunith, it is a pleasure to see you again" said Arthur.

"Hello again Sire, where's Merlin?" asked Hunith.

"He is with Gwen, getting ready, which is something you need to do now" Arthur took Hunith's hand and pulled Hunith away as he walked. The family followed behind them.

Arthur took her to a door and told her to knock. Hunith smiled and knocked.

"Enter" she heard Gwen call through the door and she walked in.

"Hello Merlin" she said when she was the nobleman that had become her son.

"Mother" whispered Merlin, a smile attacking his face. He ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You look really good Merlin" said Hunith. Arthur walked into the room and coughed.

"You look really different Merlin" he smiled at his best friend.

"Thanks, can't say the same for you, you still look a prat" said Merlin, letting go of his mother.

"Your friends are here" said Arthur and Merlin smiled when his carer walked in.

"Hi" he said while Hunith was taken away by Gwen to get a dress.

"So this is Camelot" commented Gill.

"Yep" said Arthur and Merlin.

"Bit smaller than I imagined" said Gill.

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other.

* * *

Hunith helped Gwen with the back of her dress. Gwen had dressed her in a dress that was dark blue when in the shadows but light blue in the light. Gwen said "Merlin enchanted it to get your beauty to show, but he also said that it is set to turn black if anyone checks you out" and this made Hunith laugh.

Hunith stepped back and Gwen looked at herself in a mirror. Her dress was a Camelot red, and it was also her favourite.

Arthur walked in, wearing his cloak and his crown with his red shirt and black trousers and black boots.

He kissed Gwen when he saw her and looked at each other. Hunith stepped back and the Knights walked into the room. They wore their armour and their cloaks flowed behind them as they walked.

"Now we wait for Merlin" groaned Arthur.

Five minutes later, Merlin and Gaius walked in. Merlin was breathing heavily.

"Sorry sire, Melrin just suffered a panic attack" said Gaius.

"What if they think this is a joke? I'm an idiot for even thinking of doing this?" Merlin began to walk out but Gwaine and Percival held his arms.

They stood in a line.

Percival, Merlin, Gwaine, Gwen, Arthur, Leon, Lancelot, Elyan.

And they walked out onto the balcony, or pulled.


	9. Destiny

Arthur and Gwen stood before everyone else on the balcony.

"Hello, Camelot. Today, I have returned from the dead with two of my loyalist Knights. During my journey, I learned the true nature of the secret savior of Camelot. For many years now, we have been targeted by magic and because of that, most of us hate it. But, we have also been protected by magic. You all know this sorcerer. You pass him in the streets and you would know that he had enough magic to destroy Albion if he were in a bad mood. He helps everyone in Camelot. He knows everyone in Camelot. And you all know him as the lazy, charming manservant to the King of Camelot."

The audience gasped as they looked at each other.

How on earth could Merlin be so powerful?

It was true that everyone knew Merlin, he was always happy and smiley and when he was not, Arthur would somehow make him laugh.

Arthur smiled as he turned on the balcony and the audience as he dragged forward the boy they all knew.

He looked exactly the same but different at the same time.

He looked like a petrified noble.

And they clapped.

Merlin and Arthur stared at out everyone.

They did not notice the family Merlin stayed with vanished in a small white light,

They did not notice the proud smile on both Hunith and Gaius' face.

They did notice Gwen hold her stomach.

They did notice Gwaine take sip of his alcohol.

They did notice anyone.

They could not.

For they both felt that destiny was celebrating.

**The End **


End file.
